


Icebreaker

by myrthrilmercury



Series: Icebreaker [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boys in Chains, Butt Plugs, Collars, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Forced Masturbation, Handwaving, Heavy BDSM, Kink Discovery, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Punishment, Riding Crops, Spanking, Wooden Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: Throughout the league, Alexander Ovechkin is known as "Icebreaker" for his prowess at training the brattiest and most stubborn subs. His latest assignment is to transform the rude, rebellious Tyler Seguin into an obedient submissive willing to do anything commanded.[UPDATE] "Breaking Brad" posted on February 2nd, check the series tag.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [up_and_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/up_and_away/pseuds/up_and_away) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> Lots of handwaving here, but I'm the author so I can do what I want. I also used the most recent Caps roster because the correct timeframe didn't really gel with what was going on here. I think I made it work though.
> 
> Written for the Pucking Rare challenge, for the Tyler Seguin/Alexander Ovechkin prompt. That makes two fics in that pairing now. Also, you get a second rarepair for the price of one.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So he’s trained? He’ll do absolutely any depraved thing I order him to without question?”

“See for yourself.” Alex pushed the collar across the desk to Williams. “Here. Try giving him some commands.”

Williams retrieved the collar and fastened it around Zykov’s neck before moving to stand in front of his submissive. “Kneel.”

Wordlessly, Zykov lowered himself to his knees, placing his hands behind his back and looking down at the ground.

Williams nodded in approval. “Very good. Your posture’s gotten much better.”

Zykov kept his gaze lowered. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Take off your shirt.”

Zykov pulled his shirt over his head and folded it neatly before placing it at Williams’ feet.

Although Williams tried to remain stoic, Alex detected a hint of intrigue in his expression as he gave his next order. “Bow down. Forehead on the ground.” 

Zykov did as he was ordered, placing his forearms on the ground next to him. 

“No way.” Williams’ jaw dropped in shock. “He wouldn’t listen to me no matter how many times I punished him. No wonder they call you Icebreaker.” 

Alex broke his silence. “You shouldn’t have any more problems with him. Follow up with me next month and we can go from there if we have to.”

Williams gently tapped Zykov’s left shoulder with the toe of his shoe. “Get dressed. We’re leaving.” He turned his head to look at Alex. “I’ll send your payment tonight.”

Once Zykov had his shirt back on and rose from the ground, the pair amicably left Alex’s office. The tension Alex had observed between them two weeks prior was now gone.

Although Alex had a reputation across the league for his other job as a Dominant, which normally consisted of training the brattiest and most stubborn subs, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about his nickname. It wasn’t really about breaking the ice so much as melting it; something a lot of so-called Dominants didn’t understand. 

Zykov had been easy to train. Williams had done everything correctly, but Zykov just needed some extra help realizing his full submissive potential.

It was a maintenance day for Alex, but maintenance days usually meant maintenance spankings for his full-time subs. He opened the left middle desk drawer to retrieve his iPad. He’d already finished with Kuzy and Chandler, but maybe he had some time before—

Alex’s train of thought screeched to a halt when Nicke came running in. “Hey, sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden, but—”

“But what?” Alex prompted, not sure he liked where the conversation was going.

“Marchand’s here and he’s not leaving until he sees you about one of his subs.”

Alex rolled his eyes, sighing heavily in exasperation. Marchand was probably holding up the team plane after last night’s game, and unless Alex gave in, the Bruins weren’t going on the next leg of their road trip any time soon. “Fine. Send him in.” 

Nicke nodded, giving Alex a quick apologetic glance before heading off to fetch Marchand.

Before Alex could finish devising a plan to somehow clean Marchand’s clock next time they met on the ice without getting a game misconduct, Nicke ushered in Marchand and a scowling Tyler Seguin. 

Alex narrowed his eyes in contemplation; his interest piqued. He had not considered Seguin as a possible candidate. "So, he’s the sub you want me to train?”

“Sub?” Alex could hear the contempt dripping from Marchand’s voice. “More like troublemaking punk. He is the rudest, most pigheaded brat I have ever met.”

Alex pressed his lips together, trying to remain professional. With that attitude, no wonder Marchand was having issues. “So basically, you want me to make him completely obedient and willing to do anything you command?”

“Exactly,” Marchand replied with a nod. 

“Do you have a timeframe you want him trained by?”

“No. Just tell me when.” 

“Okay then.” At least Marchand was being generous on that front. “Have his things brought to my house. He’ll be staying in my guest room for the time being.”

“Will do. Here.” Marchand tossed a collar onto Alex’s desk. “He refuses to wear that, but you—”

Alex cut Marchand off. “I won’t be needing that.”

Seguin moved for the first time since entering the office; lifting his head and staring curiously at Alex.

“What?” Marchand asked incredulously. 

“I’ll hold onto this.” Alex grabbed the collar and placed it in the open desk drawer before pushing it shut. “If he wants to wear the collar later, he can. If not, he doesn’t have to.”

“What the fuck?!” Marchand gawked at Alex as if he had three heads. “I thought you knew what you were doing?”

The outburst was too much for Nicke, who shoved himself into Marchand’s personal space. “Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?! You barge in here without an appointment, demanding a meeting—”

“Backy.” Alex hushed Nicke with a raised hand. “I got this.” 

Nicke seethed quietly as he slowly backed away from Marchand. 

Alex rose from his chair. “The others are probably waiting on you, so I won’t waste any more of your time. I’ll get started right away. We can talk money once I’m done.”

The statement didn’t seem to satisfy Marchand, who glared suspiciously at Alex with his arms crossed over his chest. “You sure you know what you’re doing?”

Alex nodded, smiling confidently at Marchand. “Don’t worry. I’ll have him begging to be tied up and used in no time.” He turned to face Seguin. “Are you ready?”

“Can I ask you something?” Seguin inquired.

Marchand opened his mouth to object, but Nicke’s tug on his left wrist silenced him.

“What is it?” Alex asked.

“You’re not going to force me to do anything, are you?”

“No. Only things you let me do.”

Nicke was now squeezing Marchand’s wrist hard enough to leave marks.

“Okay then.” Seguin nodded. “I’m ready.”

***

Alex opened the door and escorted Tyler inside the guest room. It was not as nicely decorated as his master bedroom, but the full-sized bed, closet, drawers, desk, and attached bathroom would suit Tyler’s needs. “This is your room. You should have everything you need here. If not, just ask.”

Tyler stared at the room for a few moments, taking everything in before turning his head to look at Alex. “I…can ask?”

“Of course. You can do whatever you like in this room unless I specifically tell you something’s not permitted.”

“Oh…” Tyler’s voice trailed off in amazement. “You…” Tyler paused for a few moments, trying to find the right words. “You…really won’t force me to do anything I don’t want to?”

“I won’t,” Alex replied, nodding solemnly. “I promise.” 

“And all you want me to do is be…submissive?” 

“That’s right.”

Wisps of confusion clouded Tyler’s face. “But…I could just refuse to do what you tell me.”

“Yes, you _could…”_ Alex crossed his arms across his chest, eyeing Tyler confidently. “But I don’t think you will.”

***  
Alex allowed Tyler to relax in his room until dinner while he tended to his other Dom duties. Tyler’s only assignment was to write down his soft and hard limits and to decide on a safeword by the next morning.

When Alex had asked Tyler what his safeword was, Tyler paused for a few moments before admitting “…I don’t have one, sir.”

Although Alex didn’t know all the details of Marchand and Tyler’s situation, everything he had been learning up to that point was a red flag factory. At this rate, he would have to train Tyler almost entirely from scratch.

It could be done, but it would be rather difficult; especially if Tyler did in fact have an attitude problem, as Marchand had implied. 

Siegs was already dressed by the time Alex finished straightening the tresses of his suede flogger. He headed for the steps, then turned to face Alex; head bowed and hands clasped at his waist. “Thank you for punishing me, sir.”

Alex nodded approvingly. Siegs bowed at the waist before going upstairs and leaving.

Once Alex returned the flogger to its hook on the basement wall, he was pleasantly surprised to discover that Kuzy had cleaned all the floggers one week early. He deserved a reward.

That would have to wait. Right then, he needed to worry about fixing dinner. Once Tyler had some more training, he could outsource the task to him. 

Alex made his way up to Tyler’s room. He opened the door to find Tyler bent over his desk, writing furiously. “Are you hungry?”

Tyler stopped writing and pivoted left, kicking his legs onto the left side of the chair. He began to stand; but winced in pain when the back of the chair brushed against his left shoulder.

“Are you injured?” Alex inquired as he entered Tyler’s room.

“You could say that.” Tyler rose from the chair and met Alex by his bed.

“Can I see?”

Tyler removed his shirt to reveal three whip cuts reminiscent of the scratches of an angry cat. 

Alex shuddered. Not only were the wounds severe; but the condition of the lacerations told him there had been no aftercare whatsoever. “Did Marchand do this to you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What was he punishing you for?”

Tyler shook his head. “He didn’t say. My best guess it was because I told him I couldn’t handle the spreader bar any longer.”

Alex was trying his damnedest to contain his seething rage. Some people thought that buying floggers and ordering people around made them a “dom.” They were unworthy of the capital D that demarcated a _true_ Dominant—not a manipulator or an abuser.

He silently vowed that once Tyler’s training was finished, he would never return to Boston. Alex just had to figure out how to make that happen.

In the meantime, Alex needed to care for Tyler’s wounds. “Wait here,” he instructed. “I have some cream for that.” With that, he rushed to the master bathroom and fetched some Aquaphor and Tegaderm bandages.

Once he returned to Tyler’s room, Alex started with the Aquaphor. “Here. This should help.” Once he was done rubbing the ointment on the wounds, he covered them with one of the bandages. “There. Unless you start to bleed through, we can leave that on. It’s waterproof.”

Tyler’s eyes glimmered with astonishment as he gazed intently at Alex. “…Thank you, sir.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, sir.” Tyler nodded enthusiastically; but from his awed expression, it was clear that something was on his mind.

“You look like you’re daydreaming,” Alex observed. “Is something wrong?”

Tyler shook his head. “No, sir, it’s just that…”

“What?”

Tyler’s face was earnest as he looked straight into Alex’s eyes. “None of the doms in Boston were ever this nice to me.”

“You’re not going back to Boston,” Alex declared. “I promise.”

Tyler clasped his hands at his waist and bowed slightly. “Thank you so much, sir. I mean it.”

“I’m glad I could help. Now, how about some dinner?”

***  
Tyler quickly became acclimated to his new surroundings. Once he and Alex had established their expectations, Tyler was able to take over minor household chores and start working on some skills that would benefit both Alex and any future Dominants that might take Tyler under their wing. Yoga was an obvious one for flexibility and endurance, as well as for holding some of the poses and positions that Alex expected. Best of all, it was fun for Tyler.

However, Tyler was taken aback by some of Alex’s other assignments. While he understood the need to learn and remember Alex’s preferences, and to collect erotic stories and tell Alex what he liked about each one, he was particularly confused by the journaling requirement. 

Tyler was to write a journal entry every day about his feelings and what he was learning as a submissive. Alex didn’t institute a word count requirement; he just wanted Tyler to think about what submission meant to him. His bewilderment was another sign of neglect at the hands of Marchand, who hadn’t even bothered with Tyler’s personal growth. 

One could only learn to be submissive by learning about themselves. This was why Alex assigned a weekly 300-word essay on what certain concepts, such as service or submission, meant to Tyler. There was no passing or failing; it was meant to make up for Tyler’s stunted mental and psychological development as a submissive. 

Alex also had Tyler observe a couple of scenes with some of his full-time subs. When they were alone, Alex would bind Tyler, blindfold him, or attach him to dungeon furniture for several minutes without doing anything just to get him acclimated to play. When Alex was in a scene with the other subs, Tyler was simply there to watch and learn. Tyler always watched silently, but whenever Alex would look over to check on him, he always looked intrigued by what was happening.

Tyler was especially captivated when Kuzy received his reward. Kuzy loved the targeted sensations of the riding crop, so it only took feather-light strokes of his cock between impact rounds to bring him closer to the edge until he was aching and begging for release. 

During Kuzy’s reward, Alex occasionally glanced over to check on Tyler; whose face was becoming increasingly flushed while a telltale bulge grew in the crotch of his jeans. 

Shortly after Kuzy left, Alex turned his attention to Tyler. “Did you like that?”

“Yes, sir,” Tyler replied with a nod.

“What did you like about it?”

“I…” Tyler took a long, deep breath. “I like how you barely had to touch him to get him to come.”

Alex was beginning to catch on. “I think you liked something else, too. Has anyone ever used a riding crop on you?”

“No, sir.”

“Do you want me to?”

Tyler swallowed nervously before nodding. “Yes, sir.”

“We’re going to do things a little differently since it’s your first time. Remember, you can safeword at any time.” Alex removed the riding crop from its hook. “Everything off.”

Tyler silently removed his clothes as commanded; folding them neatly and setting them on the chair where he had been sitting, as he’d been previously told. 

“Good. You remembered.” Alex pointed towards the bondage board on the other side of the room. “See that over there? Get down on your hands and knees on top of it.”

“Yes, sir.” It took Tyler a while to adjust once he was on the bench, but at least he knew not to lock his knees. 

Alex paced back and forth next to Tyler, examining his posture. “Straighten your arms. Face forward and keep your eyes towards the ground.” 

Once Alex had compliance, he ran the tress of the crop up and down Tyler’s skin, moving up and down his body. Tyler sighed and closed his eyes, sighing softly. He was already aroused from watching the scene with Kuzy, so it wouldn’t take much to warm him up.

In fact, Tyler didn’t even wince when Alex gave him a quick swat on the ass with his bare hand. Instead, the only reaction was a quick gasp before drooping his head slightly and relaxing back into a steady breathing pattern.

Alex struck Tyler a few more times that way, striking different spots on Tyler’s ass and thighs as he studied which spots elicited the greatest reaction. While the experience was also a learning experience for Alex despite being the one administering the impacts, Tyler’s breathy gasps and pink flush were awakening something inside of him as well. 

Alex retrieved the riding crop and struck the center of Tyler’s right cheek, eliciting a moan. The sound spurred Alex to continue; developing a rhythm as he scattered strikes across Tyler’s ass and thighs, thrilling in the occasional gasp or whimper.

Tyler was rock-hard now, leaking precome and occasionally twitching. Alex ran three fingertips from the base to the head of Tyler’s cock, making him shudder and moan. If Tyler reacted like this to mild play with the crop, Alex could do some amazing things with a longer and more intense scene. The thought of it enthralled Alex; arousing him more than anything had in a long time.

But Alex had to wait. Tyler was still untrained, and too much too soon could break him. Restraint was just as important for Doms as subs.

Alex twisted the riding crop so he was holding it horizontally with both hands; one on the handle and one at the end of the rod. He placed it at the top of Tyler’s back thighs, slowly sliding it back and forth across the skin, reveling in the moans and futile bucks against the movement.

It was time. Alex set the riding crop down on the floor before dragging all the fingertips of his right hand down Tyler’s cock. He slowly clasped his hand around the length and tugged gently. Had he not wrapped his left arm around Tyler’s waist at the last second, Tyler would have fallen over after the third pull.

“I’ve got you.” Alex tightened his arm around Tyler’s waist as he stroked faster with his right hand. Tyler was an unsteady, moaning mess; unable to straighten his arms as his body began to quiver. 

It only took four more strokes for Tyler to come all over Alex’s hand; his body stiffening as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Alex disregarded the sticky mess as he reared back onto his calves and pulled Tyler against his chest with both arms. 

Tyler was still shaking as he wrapped his arms around Alex and nestled his head against Alex’s chest. “S-sir…”

“I’m here.” Alex momentarily squeezed Tyler a little tighter to make his point. “Do you need anything?”

“Just…stay here.” Tyler tried to do the same, but his arms were shaking too much to be effective. “Please.”

“It’s okay.” Alex pulled Tyler as close as he could. “Take your time.”

***

Checking the news and having his ear against the grapevine had become an obsession one week before the trade deadline. The closer the date, the more anxious Alex became.

The Bruins were making no moves whatsoever. According to both his personal sources and what he was hearing in the media, they had no plans to.

Which meant Tyler was stuck there and would fall right back into Marchand’s clutches. Alex propped his elbows against his desk and slumped over, burying his head in his hands as he sighed deeply. 

Nicke’s expression was sullen as he stepped into Alex’s office. “Marchand called. Says he wants to see you once he’s in town.”

“Shit.” Nicke had just confirmed Alex’s worst fears. The Caps played the Bruins again in one week; and Alex had already guessed that Marchand would want to reclaim Tyler prior to the game.

Just when Tyler was finally beginning to thaw, he’d be dragged right back into Marchand’s clutches.

“Has he been giving you any trouble?”

“No.” Alex shook his head. “None whatsoever.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. He seems to be behaving himself. Not like what I heard from my sources in Boston.”

Alex cocked his head to one side, intrigued. “What did you hear?”

“That they’d have to get someone to check to make sure he was in his room at night during away games because he—” Nicke abruptly paused as a thought occurred to him. “Partied…too…much.” With that, he dashed towards the door. 

“Wait!” Nicke’s sudden change of demeanor took Alex completely by surprise. “Where are you going?”

“I have an idea.”

***

“Have you ever jerked off in front of someone before?”

Tyler’s eyes grew wide as he recoiled in shock. “W—what kind of question is _that?!”_

“I’m asking you.” Alex pulled the chair away from the desk and placed it in front of the bed where Tyler was sitting. “Have you ever jerked off in front of someone before?”

“No, sir.” Tyler shook his head. “I haven’t.” 

“There’s a first time for everything.” Alex sat down in the chair and gazed intently at Tyler. “I want to watch you.”

Tyler pondered the situation for a few seconds before removing his shirt and tossing it across the room. Once he finished undoing his jeans, he pushed the material of his jeans and boxer briefs down to his ankles and kicked them off his legs. He gave them one final kick off the left side of the bed before scooting back against the pillows and spreading his legs.

Tyler’s gaze rapidly switched between Alex and the movement of his hands as he ran them up and down his chest and stomach a few times before lightly pinching his nipples. He remained self-conscious even as he alternated his movements; fingering his nipples with one hand and palming his dick with the other.

Watching Tyler was as educational as it was exciting. Alex etched exactly what spots Tyler was touching to get himself hard into his memory. Not only was Tyler finally getting more comfortable, he was also starting to make those little gasps and moans; the ones that went straight to Alex’s cock. 

Alex shifted uncomfortably in the chair as Tyler closed his eyes and lolled his head back, showing off the muscles of his chest and stomach as the motion caused him to lean backwards. Tyler twisted his hand around his now-fully hard cock, coating it with the precome now seeping from the head.

It would be easy for Alex to start jerking off himself, especially since not only was Tyler close and vocal, he had opened his eyes and was staring right at Alex. Tyler’s expression was still slightly bashful; but the blush of arousal in his cheeks, his breathy moans, and frantic pace of his strokes showed that his icy sexuality had thawed; and he was melting fast.

But Alex had other plans.

“S—sir…” Tyler’s voice was breaking as he forced his words out. “I’m so close, I—”

“Go on,” Alex ordered with a nod. “Come for me.”

It didn’t take long after Alex’s reply for Tyler to shoot all over his stomach; with a few stray beads of come dribbling onto his chest. 

Tyler took a couple of minutes to catch his breath before speaking again. “How did I do, sir?”

Alex smiled as he rose from the chair and began undoing his pants. “So well that I think you’re ready for your first taste of my cock.”

“Anything for you, sir…” Tyler shoved himself off the bed and began making his way over towards Alex before Alex stopped him with one hand.

“On your hands and knees,” Alex commanded. 

“Yes, sir.” Tyler did as directed and crawled over to Alex, who was now naked from the waist down. He wasted no time in sucking the tip of Alex’s cock for a few moments before taking the entire length into his mouth. 

Alex moaned softly as he placed a hand on the back of Tyler’s head. Tyler was _amazingly_ good at this; licking and sucking all the right spots as he slid up and down, with the occasional pause to deepthroat. 

“Nnngghhh….” Alex tangled his fingers in Tyler’s hair as he teetered on the edge. 

Tyler slid off Alex’s cock. “Where do you want to come, sir?”

“On your face. Open your mouth.”

Several strokes later, ropes of come shot across Tyler’s face and into his mouth.

Tyler giggled slightly; smiling coquettishly. “That’s a lot of come.”

“And what do you say for your gift?”

“Thank you, sir.”

***

“Why are you bringing me along?” Tyler inquired as he followed Alex into the equipment room.

“It’s an educational experience. I need to see my equipment manager.”

“But…” Tyler blinked, confused. “I already waxed and taped your sticks for you, sir.”

Alex looked right into Tyler’s eyes, smiling devilishly. “The _other_ kind of equipment.”

Tyler’s eyes widened in sudden realization. “…Oh.”

Nicke looked up from the rattan cane he had been cleaning and rose from the bench. “So, what brings the two of you here?” He rubbed the cane across the palm of his hand. “Does he need me to teach him some humility?”

“I don’t need you to discipline me!” Tyler snapped.

Alex silenced Tyler with a glower and a harsh tug on the wrist. Apparently Marchand had been right after all. “No,” he replied. “I came to see if you found anything new.”

Nicke’s eyes narrowed into a deadened stare. “Let me guess. You broke another cane.”

Alex scoffed in exasperation. “Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do when Willy clotheslines a guy?!” 

“Not break the fucking cane?” Nicke muttered, rolling his eyes. “Tell you what, not only do I have another cane, but I think I can help you with your other problem.” Nicke grabbed a nearby box and placed it on the bench before eyeing Tyler and smiling haughtily. “Hell, maybe you can use your replacement cane on him.”

Tyler glared at Nicke and opened his mouth to speak, but a rougher tug on his wrist squelched whatever he intended to say.

“Not necessarily the cane…” Alex tightened his grip on Tyler’s wrist and yanked Tyler in front of him, prompting a startled yelp. “But that attitude of yours needs correcting. You’re going to start by apologizing to Backy right now. Down on your knees.” 

Tyler turned to look at Alex. “What—”

Alex growled though gritted teeth. “On. Your. _Knees.”_

Tyler knelt as commanded and undid the button and zipper of Nicke’s jeans before pushing Nicke’s jeans and boxer briefs down to the floor. He gave Nicke’s cock a few cursory tugs before wrapping his right hand around the shaft and sliding the tip into his mouth.

“No hands,” Nicke ordered. “Just your mouth.”

Tyler removed his hand and dropped it to his side before bobbing up and down a few times to slick up the skin. He slowed his pace as he got to work, occasionally pausing to focus on the areas that got the most reaction.

Nicke decided to hurry things along and grabbed a handful of Tyler’s hair before pulling back and forth, setting the pace he preferred. Eventually, he was heaving through gritted teeth, moving faster and pulling more roughly before releasing his grip and placing his hand on the back of Tyler’s head, then pushing forward. 

Nicke held Tyler’s head in place as he repeatedly slammed his hips forward, grunting during the last few thrusts he needed to come down the back of Tyler’s throat. Even after Nicke released him, Tyler remained on the floor, chastened.

“Well, that should shut him up for a bit.” Nicke stooped down to grab his clothing and pull it back up his legs. “Like I was saying, I have another cane for you, but I also have something else that might interest you.”

“What is it?” Alex inquired.

“It’s hard to describe.” Nicke finished fastening his jeans and opened the box he had placed on the bench. “It’s best that I show you. But first, here’s your cane.” Nicke pulled a rattan cane from the box and handed it to Alex.”

Alex grabbed the handle and titled the cane in the air a few times, examining its reach and angles. It would do nicely. Nicke tended to go for the fancier canes such as lucite, but sometimes the basics were best.

“This is what I was talking about.” Nicke undid the protective plastic wrapping on the second item in the bag, then grabbed the handle and proudly displayed the new item: a chain flogger. Tyler recoiled at the sight of it, clearly intimidated.

“Holy shit.” Alex’s eyes grew wide. 

“If you really wanted to make a statement, you could put it in the freezer beforehand,” Nicke suggested. “But this is actual gun metal, so it’s super heavy-duty. I wouldn’t use this unless Willy does something to get him ten games or more.”

“Understood.” Alex took the flogger from Nicke’s hand. “Thanks for your help. I’ll let you know if you need anything else.” 

“Anytime,” Nicke said with a nod.

“In the meantime…” Alex looked down and shot an icy glare at Tyler. “He and I have some unfinished business.”

***

Alex checked his handiwork; ensuring that the leather cuffs fastened to Tyler’s ankles and wrists wouldn’t come loose. “Tell me why you’re being punished.”

Tyler bowed his head. “Because I mouthed off to Backy, sir.”

“Exactly. There’s something else you need to know. Backy and I go way back. So when you disrespect him, you disrespect me. Do you understand?”

Shame flushed across Tyler’s face as he realized his transgression had been worse than he thought. “…Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

Alex led Tyler to a wooden horse that was lined with attachment points on the legs. “First, you’re going to lean against this and spread your legs.”

“Yes, sir.” Tyler promptly did as he was told. 

Alex retrieved the bottle of lube and the butt plug he had set out beforehand. Once both Tyler and the plug were adequately prepared, he pushed it all the way inside Tyler, making him jump.

“Oh, you’re going to be much more uncomfortable than that. Hold that pose.” Without waiting for a response, Alex picked up a nearby stepstool and placed it next to one of the horse’s legs. “You’ll be needing this. Climb up right onto the middle and sit right down on your ass.”

Tyler recoiled as he quietly gasped. “Y—yes, sir.” It took him almost one minute to climb up and get into the ordered position; which prompted him to grit his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Bend your legs.” Once Tyler complied, Alex attached the ankle cuffs to the top attachments. He rolled Tyler’s nipples in his hands a few times to harden them; then went back to the area where he had prepared his implements and grabbed a pair of nipple clamps. Tyler winced when he saw Alex return with them, but dutifully remained still as Alex placed them on his nipples.

“Very good. Now bend over a little bit and give me your arms.” After Tyler did so, he attached the wrist cuffs to the top of the second set of attachments. 

“Now for the final touch.” Alex went back to his work area and picked up a small remote. What Tyler didn’t know—and soon would—was the butt plug inside him had a vibration function. Tyler shrieked when Alex hit the power button.

“You’re going to stay like that for 20 minutes,” Alex stated. “Unless you want to be gagged, I suggest you keep quiet.” 

“Y—y—yes, sir,” Tyler forced out as Alex turned the vibration up to medium. 

Alex stood several feet away for the duration of Tyler’s punishment; watching silently as Tyler kept his head down and his teeth clenched, remaining quiet save for the small whimpers as he rode out his orgasm. The stimulation from the butt plug never quite allowed him to come down, and he quivered uncomfortably for the remaining five minutes.

“Time’s up.” Alex picked up the remote and turned off the vibration, much to Tyler’s relief. Alex headed over and undid the leg cuffs first, allowing Tyler to straighten his legs as he undid the wrist cuffs before helping Tyler off the wooden horse. Once Tyler was back on solid ground, he removed the nipple clamps, then set them aside before removing the butt plug. 

Tyler hung his head and clasped his hands at his waist. “I’m sorry, sir. I will not disrespect you or Backy again.” 

“Apology accepted. Let’s get you patched up.”

***

Not only had Tyler been sincere in his apology to Alex, but Nicke soon informed Alex that Tyler had gone and apologized to him without being told. 

Nicke then asked if he could borrow Tyler for a day even though he had no plans to use or train him. But judging by Nicke’s expression and tone, he had something else on his mind. Alex wanted to ask, but he had known Nicke long enough to know that when he acted that way, he wanted to be left alone. 

Tyler did not give Alex or Nicke any trouble from that point on. From what he had gathered about Tyler’s situation in Boston, as well as what Tyler had been telling him, it hadn’t been Tyler’s previous lack of training that had caused his outburst. Rather, like everything else, he had never been punished correctly. Not only had there been no differentiation between scenes, play, or punishment (if what had happened there could even be considered scenes or play), but Tyler had never been told why he was being punished. 

Nicke’s flippant comment about “humility” had triggered unpleasant memories for Tyler, which prompted the outburst. When Alex told Nicke about his discovery, Nicke apologized to both Alex and Tyler and said he would work on being a better Dom. 

While his dedication was admirable, Alex wasn’t sure that Nicke could have known. But he knew Nicke was trying for him, and that was all that mattered.

Tyler had taken his punishment extremely well, and had also progressed extremely well in play. Alex had been able to send him to subspace twice with the riding crop. While he still bore the independent streak that Alex found so enthralling, Tyler had become servile and obedient when required. The ice had been broken.

There was only one more thing to do to finish Tyler’s training.

It was time.

Tyler was naked and presenting himself on all fours as instructed. Alex paced around him slowly; studying the mosaics of ink, the curvature of his muscles, and the half-erection that dangled between Tyler’s legs. Alex smirked as he spotted the culprit: the butt plug that had been inside Tyler for the past few hours as per his command. 

“Tell me.” Alex crossed his arms over his chest. “You like it when I tie you up, don’t you?”

“I do, sir.” Tyler nodded.

“How much?”

“I…” Tyler took a deep breath, trying to formulate the right words. “I love that you can do whatever you want to me and I’m completely powerless. And I can tell that it turns you on, too…I can’t get enough.”

Tyler’s answer had been far better than Alex had expected, not to mention incredibly fucking hot. “Then I think you’ll like what I have planned for you. I think you’re ready to take my cock.”

Tyler’s loud, rapid breath betrayed his arousal. “I’ve been wanting you to, sir.”

“Get up and take that plug out. You don’t need that anymore.”

“Yes, sir.”

While Tyler was preoccupied, Alex went to the dresser and retrieved the wrist and ankle cuffs, then returned to Tyler and fastened the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. 

“Get in the middle of the bed and right up against the headboard.” As Tyler got into position, Alex reached under the pillows to retrieve the two lengths of chain he had attached to either side of the headboard. Once Tyler was comfortably settled against the middle set of pillows, Alex fastened the chains to each wrist cuff, then adjusted them so Tyler’s arms were helplessly spread-eagled across the mattress.

“Raise your hips.” Once Tyler did so Alex placed two pillows underneath them, forcing Tyler to bend his knees and opening his ass up even more. 

Alex moved to the foot of the bed, where he fastened one of the chains attached to the headboard to Tyler’s left ankle cuff, then the right. “Spread your legs.”

The sight of Tyler’s legs opening and the sound of the chains dragging across the fabric of the sheets electrified every last one of Alex’s nerves. Once he had adjusted the tautness of the chains, Tyler was completely at his mercy.

“Comfortable?” Alex asked.

“I’m fine, sir.”

“Can you move?”

Tyler tried and failed to move from his position. “No, sir. I couldn’t get out of these even if I wanted to.”

“Do you want to?”

“No, sir.” Tyler lifted his head to make direct eye contact. “I want to stay here so you can fuck me.” 

Alex felt his heart stutter. Tyler was exquisite perfection; his alabaster skin gorgeously flushed with lust and his russet eyes pleading as Alex traced his hands up and down the lengths of his body, over the hardened nipples and firm muscles, eliciting gasps and whimpers in their wake. Tyler was his to use as he pleased, and was begging to be fucked.

Tyler’s words, and the sight of his supine body pinned defenselessly to the bed, made Alex’s arousal ache against his jeans. The seconds it took to remove all his clothing felt like hours, since he had to have Tyler _then._

But he had to wait. Alex walked to his nightstand drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube before climbing onto the bed and positioning himself between Tyler’s legs. After a quick application of lube to both of them, he set the bottle aside before planking over Tyler and pushing in. 

Tyler was absorbing Alex, engulfing him in molten heat as Alex bottomed out. Alex remained in place for a few moments, thrilling in the sensations as he watched Tyler gasping and clenching his fists.

Then he began to _move,_ ramrodding himself inside of Tyler over and over, taking in every sound of passion: his ragged breaths, Tyler’s guttural moans, the dragging of the chains, the friction against the sheets, and the movement of the bed underneath them. 

The pressure was already building up inside Alex, so he wouldn’t last much longer. Since Tyler was already beginning to tense up, neither would he.

Alex peered into Tyler’s eyes as he increased his pace. “So how does it feel to be used like this? To be my personal fuck doll?”

“I— _ah_ —I love it, sir.” Tyler could barely force the words out between sharp gasps and gritted teeth. “I— _fuck_ —I love being your personal whore—” Tyler threw his head back, turning feral as his body began to tense. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me— _ah_ —”

It was unclear which one of them came first. What was clear was they were both a sweaty, sticky mess, and Alex’s arms were beginning to fall asleep. Alex rolled off Tyler and flexed his arms a few times, forcing the blood to return. 

Tyler paid no mind to his disheveled state; simply turning his head to gaze at Alex through clouded, heavily-lidded eyes. “Thank you, sir.”

***

The trade deadline was two days away, and Alex’s obsession had reached a boiling point. It was the seventh time that hour he was mindlessly scrolling through news feeds on his iPad, searching for any sliver of hope.

Nothing.

The sudden chime signaled a new entry in his news alerts. He refreshed the page to discover an article about Tyler that had been posted by…TMZ?

According to the article, not only had Tyler been traded to Dallas, but he was being traded because he…went out partying after having surgery and being placed on injured reserve?

The more Alex read, the more confused he became. Nothing the article claimed was the slightest bit true. Tyler had been in Alex’s house every night.

But when Alex backed out of the feed, all of his regular sources were announcing the trade. Clearly there had been a trade, which Boston had previously been unwilling to do, but there were no other mentions of the alleged partying. Just what the hell was going on?

“Sir?” Tyler opened the office door, beaming as he stood in the doorway. “I’ve been traded to Dallas.”

“I see that.” Alex blinked in confusion. “What the hell is this about partying? Were you sneaking out?”

“No, sir. Didn’t Backy tell you?”

Now Alex was outright baffled. “Tell me what?” 

“Remember when he borrowed me for a day? He said he needed my help to come up with something believable. It’s true that I did party too much in Boston, but I never left your house at night, sir. It’s all fake.”

Alex was beginning to catch on. “So that article _is_ fake.”

“Right. The Bruins had a cover story that I was off the team while I was here because I needed surgery and had to be put on IR. So Backy started some rumors that I wasn’t behaving myself down here.”

“He…seriously?” Alex tried and failed not to laugh. Nicke had forced a trade by spreading fake news.

“Anyway, sir, Backy wanted to see you. I need to finish making arrangements to head to Dallas.”

“You do that.” Alex turned off his iPad and put it back in his desk drawer. Knowing Nicke, he was most likely in the equipment room.  
Sure enough, Nicke was there, finishing up a phone call. Once he hung up, he rose from the bench to meet Alex.

Alex couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off his face. “You actually forced a trade by spreading fake news. I can’t believe it.”

“That’s why I needed his help,” Nicke explained. “I didn’t have all the details. I needed to make it believable.”

“Seriously, you have no idea how relieved I am. He’s finally out of there.”

Nicke nodded. “I know. I was worried about him too, but I wasn’t really doing it for him.” Nicke’s face grew solemn as he looked Alex right in the eyes. “I did it for you.”

Alex stared silently at Nicke, pondering the implications of that statement.

“I knew how important it was for you.”

“Yeah, but…” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Nicke cocked his head to the left and smiled. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

“…Yeah.” Alex paused for a few moments before giving in to his emotions and pulling Nicke into a tight hug. “…Yeah, I do.”

***

It was going to be awfully quiet and lonely around the house without Tyler. Alex had become accustomed to his presence, which had become comforting.

Nicke had already made arrangements with Benn before the trade had been announced. Benn wanted to meet Tyler in person before he came to Dallas, and had taken a red-eye flight so he could be at Alex’s house at the crack of dawn.

Despite having just met, Benn and Tyler were getting along extremely well. Alex had already discussed everything regarding Tyler’s submissive persona with Benn, and there was one last thing he needed to do. As much as he hated it, it was a necessary formality. 

Alex returned to the living room with Tyler’s collar. “He hated wearing this in Boston, but just in case—”

Benn cut him off. “I won’t be needing that.”

Both Alex and Tyler grinned. Alex knew he could rest easy. Tyler would be in good hands.

“Actually…” Tyler began. “Could I have that back, please?”

“Uh…yeah. Sure.” Confused, Alex handed the collar to Tyler. Had he changed his mind?

“My return flight’s not until 8 tonight,” Benn stated. “So if you don’t mind, I’d like to spend the day with him before I leave.”

Alex nodded. “Of course. You’ll be spending a lot of time together from now on. Better get to know each other.”

Both Benn and Tyler smiled.

“Anyway…” Alex picked up the journal he had placed on the coffee table. “Tyler, this is yours. I want you to have it. It’s everything I had you write for me. I don’t want you to forget everything.”

Tyler nodded as Alex handed him the journal. “Me neither. I learned a lot from you.”

“I can honestly say you’re the best sub I’ve ever had.”

Tyler’s eyes grew wide. “Thank you, sir.”

Alex smiled. “You don’t have to call me that anymore.”

Benn couldn’t help but smile as well. “Anyway, I’d like to take him to lunch. You can join us if you’re free.”

***

Alex lounged on the patio, finishing his iced tea as he watched Benn and Tyler standing by the riverfront. They’d only known each other for a few hours, but they were already so close it was like they had known each other for years. 

Tyler said something to Benn and headed right towards the water’s edge. He was getting so close Alex began to wonder if he’d fall in.

Tyler stopped right at the edge and dug through the pockets of his hoodie before pulling his collar from the left pocket.

He stepped back, wound up, and chucked the collar straight into the Potomac.

Then he returned to Benn, and the two began to walk away together, chatting happily about something.

Alex grinned. This was going to work out better than he had ever imagined.


	2. UPDATE

Hey everyone,

I got a comment from Veggiemix saying they'd love this as a series, and I like the idea.

So I'm looking for suggestions. Who would you like Ovi to Dom, and was there anything specific you wanted?

It takes me a while to write, but go ahead and suggest away!


End file.
